User blog:Zephrysc/Tilith OE Concept (Magnificent Goddess Tilith)
I really hope Brave gets one more Trial. Hopefully an Omni Tilith trial. If so, this is my concept. }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = null |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 6800 |atk_base = 2660 |def_base = 2960 |rec_base = 2250 |hp_lord = 8800 |atk_lord = 3300 |def_lord = 3700 |rec_lord = 2800 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 64 |ls = Never-ending Kindness |lsdescription = 90% boost to all parameters, negates all status ailments, stat reductions and Def ignoring effects, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, greatly restores HP each turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is full, reduces Spark damage taken and 15% damage reduction from all elements |lsnote = 14 BC fill per turn, heals (4500~5000 + 25% Rec) HP per turn, 160% boost and 25% Spark mitigation |bb = Celestial Legacy |bbdescription = 37 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, negates critical, elemental damage for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns and hugely boosts BC, HC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, 180% Atk, Def, Rec, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 35% drop rate and 50% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 37 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 40 |bbdc = 37 |bbmultiplier = 870 |sbb = Radiant Holy Battle Kiss |sbbdescription = Fills all allies' BB gauges to max and fully restores HP, removes and negates all status ailments and stat reductions for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge and may greatly restore HP for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns and activates Light barrier |sbbnote = Fills 10 BC per turn, heals (5000~5500 + 25% Rec) HP per turn, fills 4~7 BC, 20% chance to heal 30~35% damage, 3~4 BC and 200 HP per Spark and activates 7,500 HP barrier |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 85 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Miracle Frontier |ubbdescription = 80 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), 24 combo massive all-elemental attack on all foes, fills all BB gauges to max, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns, fully restores HP for 5 turns, enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 5 turns, enormous damage reduction for 3 turns and raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1000% boost to multiplier per BB gauge up to 5x, fills 999 BC, 50% HP, 50% HP conversion, 100% damage reduction and 100% chance to revive all Units with 100% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 80 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 80 |ubbmultiplier = 2500~7500 |ubbhits2 = 24 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 24 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2500 |es = Unshakable Bonds of Friendship |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all Units, negates all status ailments, stat reductions and Def ignoring damage, hugely boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, hugely boosts Def relative to depleted HP, adds huge boosts to max HP effect to BB/SBB and adds resistance to 1 KO attack when HP is below 30% |esnote = Parameter boost affects all allies, +1.5% Atk per 1% HP remaining (+150% total), +1.5% Def per 1% HP lost (+150% total) and 25% HP boost |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |omniskill1_2_note = 120% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 15 |omniskill1_3_desc = Reduces BB gauge requirement for parameter boost from full BB gauge to half-full BB gauge |omniskill1_3_note = Prerequisite: Unlock "Hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full" |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill2_3_sp = 25 |omniskill2_3_desc = 15% damage reduction from all elements |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 170000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds slight Spark damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% Spark mitigation |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds probable huge HP absorption when dealing damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 35% chance to absorb 20% of damage dealt |omniskill3_4_sp = 35 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from all elements effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% boost. 25% total |omniskill3_5_sp = 80 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |notes = Might be a bit of a power creep, but hey. It isn't Karna Masta. }} Category:Blog posts